Sunflower Gets a TOAST Infestation
BY LOLWUTBURGER CHATPER 1: The Store So, uhh... There's Sunflower, you see? And she's sitting in her house that she bought after dealing with this guy called Ezekiel. She beat the croop out of him. Anyways, Sunflower was just sitting there not so menacingly, watching television. That's because Gordon Ramsay was fighting Chris Chan for no apparent reason. Watching Gordon Ramsay fight a manchild made her enjoy public access even more. But she had to get a snack, so she went to her fridge, see? And there was nothing in there but TOAST and a milk carton. So she had to go to the store to buy some eggs and cut meat. On the way to the store, she saw some TOAST on the sidewalk. "What." she said, but she didn't even give a croop and she had to go to the store anyway to buy some eggs and some cut meat. In the store, she was greeted by a store clerk named Gary. He was also high on Ecstasy and his skin was purple from the radiation of the store counter. "HI, MAY I GET YOU ANYTHING?" said Gary. "Get bent." said Sunflower, before going to the meat products section of the store. In the meat section, there was a guy wearing nothing but a bikini and a fake afro. He was also shopping for meat. "Ich habe die Liebe zu deiner Mutter letzte Nacht." said the man. "Cool." replied Sunflower. She carefully browsed the meat section, looking over some steak, chicken, pork, dead babies, soylent green, TOAST, human feces and crabs. She chose the crabs and the soylent green and went to the counter, where there was a long line. "Hey, bro." said Sunflower to the man in front of her. "Want a hundred bucks?" she asked him. "Heil yeah." said the man. "Cool. Then go get it you little dork." she said, throwing the cash over to the dairy section. Eventually, everyone in the line fought over the hundred bucks over a massive bloodbath. Sunflower got to the counter easily, where Gary was still standing. "HI, MAY I GET YOU ANYTHING?" he said. "Gimme all your cash you ball of feces or I'll cap your behind!" said Sunflower. "HI, MAY I GET YOU ANYTHING?" said Gary, once more. So she capped Gary and stole all the cash and cut meat that they had while the cheekers kept fighting over the hundred bucks in the dairy section. Eventually, Sunflower capped all of them and took her hundred bucks back, and eventually planted bombs into the store, making it explode when she got 60 feet away. HEHEHEH. CHACKPER 2: Chris Chan Sunflower hitched a ride on a moving train. Unfortunately for her, she ran out of cut meat and the train was heading for Virginia. "Oh... SHII-TAKE that mushroom owes me 10 bucks." she said. So she hopped off the train and went quickly to a mall. There, she saw Chris Chan defacing a Sonic Boom display. "Hello, kind sir. Might I inquire to what it is you are doing to this display?" she asked. "I-I'm protesting against Sonic Boom, because they defaced Sonic for me, by turning his arms blue." said Chris. "That's stupid." said Sunflower. "N-no it's not, I'm doing this for the good of the people of CWCville." replied Chris. "No, you're defacing a public display and you might get arrested for this. "Don't make me use my cosmic powers on you." said Chris Chan. "I'd like to see you try, turd." said Sunflower. Chris Chan, apparently losing his grip on reality, saw Sunflower as a challenger. But as the little turd he is, he crooped his pants. Sunflower laughed. Everyone else joined in. "Dude, this is feeking hilarious." said some guy in the crowd. "I'm uploading this to Youtube..r for all to see." he said. As everyone was laughing, Sunflower decided to stock up on cut meat and TOAST. On the way to the meat and toast store, she met an old enemy. "So... we meet again..." CHOPPER 3: Sunflower vs. Ezekiel: The Finalish Battle "EZEKIEL!" shouted Sunflower. "Miss me?" said Ezekiel. Ezekiel was Canadian, and Sunflower has a grudge against him. "It's aboot time we meet again. Let's finish this once and for all, eh?" said Ezekiel. "Oh-ho. Bring it on, you cheek." said Sunflower. And the final battle started. Ezekiel took a bottle of Maple Syrup and pointed it towards Sunflower. But Sunflower produced a sun that burned the maple syrup. Sunflower took the sun and threw it at Ezekiel, who dodged the sun and let it crash into some bystanders, burning their faces off. AGH! So Ezekiel bit Sunflower and swallowed her whole, taking a turd on the mall's floor. Sunflower came back for no reason at all and punched Ezekiel's face in half. The next scene, Ezekiel was back to normal, and promptly threw the turd into Sunflower's face. Sunflower's heat burned the turd and she took her gun and pointed it at Ezekiel. Ezekiel dodged all the shots, which killed a couple of bystanders. Everyone eventually died. Sunflower threw more punches at Ezekiel. Ezekiel fought back. The two then fell off a ledge in the mall, landing in somebody's shopping cart. The two fought while the shopping cart was moving at a fast speed, causing it to crash in a television store. The sparks of the electricity burned part of the rubble from the store. The fire spread through the mall. Luckily, Ezekiel and Sunflower got out of the mall fast, and into the streets. As they were fighting in the cart, they grabbed some swords and prepared to have a swordfight in the cart. The two fought, hitting numerous pedestrians and causing traffic in the process. They got to jump a ramp, where they landed on a plane's wing. They fought on a wing, causing the people inside to look outside and cheer. Sunflower knocked Ezekiel so hard, he had to grab off the ledge. "Hasta la vista, Zeke." said Sunflower. "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, EH?" said Ezekiel, hanging off the ledge. "See ya next fall." said Sunflower, kicking Ezekiel off the wing. "NOOOOOOO" he screamed. "Well, that's all taken care of now, cool." said Sunflower, before stealing the plane. But what she didn't know is that Ezekiel managed to grab onto the wheels and sneak back into the plane. Ezekiel went to the cockpit and fought Sunflower. Their fighting caused the plane to crash into Sunflower's house, where there was a TOAST infestation going on. The fire from the jet fuel burned all the TOAST while Sunflower and Ezekiel kept fighting. Sunflower took a knife from her kitchen and threw it at Ezekiel. This was the one thing he couldn't dodge. "That's finally over. Now I can watch Gordon Ramsay beat the croop out of Chris Chan." said Sunflower. But she was hungry. The fridge only had TOAST and milk inside. Awww. Category:Fanfics Category:Plant-only Fanfics